


Bandori 'Writing' Club

by Bass_Line



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: None of the ships mentioned are actually canon in this particular story, The 'club' members are just shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: "Yeah, but we're the unofficial shipping club! No ships should be left forgotten!"
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Bandori 'Writing' Club

"Alrighty~ Since everyone's here, let's kick start out meeting~" Moca had a lazy smile as she announced the start of the meeting, with four other girls nodding back at her. "Right, let's start with the discussion."

"Okay, I'll start!" Aya raised her hand, with Moca nodding at her. "I wanna talk about the pairing featuring Saya-chan and Tae-chan."

"What 'bout it?"

"Now that we know about RAS, I feel that Tae-chan is more compatible with Wakana-san than with Saya-chan. Furthermore, if we look at their interactions within Poppin'Party, we can tell that Saya-chan's closer to Rimi-chan than with Tae-chan."

"Hmm… Anyone agrees or disagrees with Aya-san?" A hand shot up, with Moca giving her permission to make her argument. "Go ahead Rimi-san~"

"While I agree with Maruyama-senpai's point, I would like to add that Saya-chan's able to predict what Otae-chan wants or what she's thinking. That means that there's some form of bond there that's not seen. We also need to consider that it's hard to understand what Otae-chan's saying at times, and that Saya-chan being able to decipher it says a lot about their relationship."

"Right, right~ Anyone else has to add to SayaTae?" Moca asked, seeing no one nodding shortly after. "In that case, let's talk about the headcanons we're supposed to present this meeting."

"Me! Hagumi wanna go first!" Hagumi raised her hand, waving it about eagerly. Moca nodded, gesturing for Hagumi to go ahead. "This headcanon is about Mii-kun and Kano-chan-senpai!"

"Hagumi, you really love pairing those two huh?" Ako commented, with Hagumi grinning back in response. "Then again, I'm literally pairing Sayo-san with everyone in Roselia."

"Everyone except you though." Moca pointed out, with Ako sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. "I don't blame ya, kinda hard to pair you two together y'know?"

"Hagumi's headcanon is that they're sharing cotton candy and they end up kissing accidentally!"

"Um… not that I've anything against fluffy headcanons, but why is everything so… fluffy?" Aya asked, it was a pattern that she had observed ever since the unofficial club has been formed. Hagumi shrugged, she didn't have a reason to why all her headcanons were pure. Moca shook her head, as though she was disagreeing with Aya's point. "What's wrong Moca-chan?"

"Can't a girl have her fluff?"

"This is coming from someone who has adult headcanons!"

"It's not _that_ spicy." Moca shrugged, preparing her laptop which contained her numerous headcanons. Aya scoffed, that was what Moca had mentioned during their last meeting. "You're just saying this because of the traffic light pairing I mentioned last week."

"Traffic light? You mean yourself, Ran and Tsugu-chin?"

"No Ako-chan, she meant me, Hina-chan and Chisato-chan. And why am I sandwiched between those two?!"

"I mean… have you considered your personality?" Aya fumed, sure she was a huge bottom but so was Chisato! Not that the actress would ever admit it, her personality was like a top after all. "Okay _fine_ , tell me what kinda sandwich you wanna see."

"Instead of me being sandwiched, sandwich Chisato-chan instead!" Aya replied, slamming her fist onto the table. "Ow!"

"Hmm… A nervous bottom trying to tease a power bottom-"

"She's not a power bottom!"

"Whatever, I was about to say that the idea sounds interesting. Although, I'm not sure whether it's better if you do her from behind or in front."

"C'mon you guys, we're all minors here. Why are we discussing Aya-san's sex life?" Ako sighed, if her sister ever found out that she was discussing about sexual headcanons, Tomoe would've had Moca's head. "That being said, should we make threesomes our theme today?"

"I think that's a little bit too narrow…" Rimi countered, interlocking her fingers together while drumming them nervously on the back of her hands. "Besides, it's hard to imagine us in threes when the whole band's basically shippable."

"Hagumi coined Polypa three meetings ago!"

"Well, we can always go with forbidden relationships as our theme?" The idol suggested, said suggestion being greeted with a horrified look on the four other girls' faces. "What?"

"Aya-san, no. That's like going down a rabbit hole~"

"I-I agree with Moca-san, it's a bad idea!"

"Hmm… Hagumi thinks that it's pretty scary…"

"Oh man, just when today's meeting can't get any worse." Ako shook her head, with the three girls agreeing in their own ways. Only Aya disagreed with the opposition, and she wasn't going to back down.

"Yeah, but we're the unofficial shipping club! No ships should be left forgotten!"

"Huh? Hagumi remembers that we're the writing club though?"

"That's the official name we gave our meetings so that our friends don't give us weird looks." Moca explained, shuddering at the thought of Afterglow finding out about their dubious meetings. "It's like Misaki-chin finding out that we like to think about her kissing Matsubara-san y'know?"

"Oh no, Hagumi doesn't want Mii-kun to find out!"

"I actually have a forbidden pairing in mind!" Rimi raised her hand, her shaky voice somehow cutting the conversation in half and getting the rest to listen to her. "Okay so, Otae-chan once mentioned that Wakana-san's close to Sato-san."

"Ahhh~ RAS's drummer. What 'bout her?"

"I was thinking, what if we make the two RAS members date each other but with the sudden appearance of Otae-chan, Wakana-san's heart starts to waver?"

"That's… That's so sad!"

"But Hagu-chin, Rimirin has a good headcanon. It's also pretty easy to see that happening." Ako said, mulling about a pairing she had just thought of. "How about Sayo-san and Hina-san?"

"Yikes. That's way down the rabbit hole." Moca cringed, just when their conversation couldn't get any more forbidden, Ako had to include taboo pairings too. "Like, I totes can see that but let's not go down that hill."

"What about we ship Sayo-chan with Tomoe-chan, but Sayo-chan also likes Ako-chan?"

"Oh, nice idea Aya-san! That's pretty-"

"And to amp up the forbidden feature, Ako-chan should like Tomoe-chan and somewhat resent Sayo-chan for not only stealing away her love but also cheating on her!" A sharp hiss was heard from the four girls, with Aya frowning at their reactions. "What?! I'm not saying that I _actually_ want that to happen!"

"Ooooooof. But like, that's not a bad headcanon. Pairings aside, that sounds pretty rock y'know?"

"I dunno, I think the pairing would be more worthy of darkness if it was those kinda pairings. There's so much angst there between sisters _and_ lovers." Ako shrugged, apart from the part that she was in love with her sister in Aya's headcanon, the idea really sold well to her.

"D-Does it have to be like this though?"

"Hagumi doesn't like to see people cheat on each other… That's so sad… and bad…"

"... I think our theme for today is considered cheating rather than having forbidden relationships." Moca concluded, crossing her arms at her conclusion. Why did she even allow Aya to suggest forbidden relationships as their theme for that particular meeting? Now they were discussing incest (specifically between Ako and Tomoe surprisingly) and cheating thanks to the pink-haired idol. "Welp, at least it can't get any worse~"

"Udagawa-san? What are you doing hiding behind the counter?" All five girls flinched, how was it that they had been caught? They ensured that they hid behind the counter of Hagumi's family shop, so how was it that someone had spotted them? "... Udagawa-san, I can see your hair."

"A-Ahahaha! I'm just… getting myself swallowed by the comforting darkness?" Ako stood up, much to the other girls' relief that they weren't spotted just yet. "Sayo-san, did you need something?"

"Not really, I was on my way back home when I saw your hair sticking out. From Kitazawa Meat Shop no less." Sayo pointed out, suspicious glances cast at the counter. Ako gulped, she hoped that Sayo wouldn't find out about the rest. She wasn't sure how was she going to explain why were the rest hiding behind the counter, much less what were they doing together. "... You know what? I don't have time for this."

"Ah, then you should-"

"Why was Maruyama-san trying to pair me with you and your sister?" Ako sighed, of course Sayo overheard them discussing forbidden ships and headcanons. Sayo shook her head, her eyes filled with disappointment as she waited for an answer. "Well?"

"I uh… every shipper for themselves!" Ako suddenly yelled, which resulted in her dashing off as well as Moca leaping over the counter before sprinting off in the direction of Hazawa Cafe. Aya and Rimi peeked out from their hiding spot, hurling croquettes at Sayo in their panic before making a clumsy escape. That left Hagumi cowering behind the counter, there was nowhere else she could run off to after all.

"H-Hagumi had no part in this! Hagumi's not a fan of you kissing Yukina-san under the moonlight! A-And none of us are fans of you getting hugged by Lisa-san! Hagumi has homework to do so bye bye!" With that, Hagumi shot out from the counter and broke into a mad dash up the stairs of her house. Sayo was left confused and disturbed, mostly confused as she was forced to piece together whatever Ako and Hagumi had said before running off.

_'... What the hell just happened?'_

* * *

"Sooooooo… 'sup you guys?" Moca drawled out her greeting as the 'club' gathered in her bedroom, a lesson learnt from their last meeting. The other members groaned, with Rimi and Aya trembling. "Oof, I heard you guys got a lashing from Sayo-san."

"We got called to the student council room and got ourselves lectured by Sayo-chan…" Aya replied, shuddering as she recalled the words Sayo used in her lecture, with the words 'disgusting' and 'morally bankrupt' leaving a lasting impression on her. Hagumi and Rimi nodded in agreement, they were lucky that Aya took the brunt of the lecture for them (thought that was most likely due to Sayo's concern towards Aya's reputation as an idol). "What about you Ako-chan?"

"She… didn't really tell me off in front of Roselia, so I guess it wasn't so bad…?"

"Hagumi's scared of her…"

"I spent all my money buying choco cornets to calm me down…"

"C'mon guys, we're the shippers club. We don't let someone get us down. Though next time let's discuss freaky ships in the privacy of our own homes, 'kay?" Moca warned, not wishing a repeat of their last meeting. The rest nodded in agreement, that was the last time that they wanted to have a confrontation with the serious teal-haired guitarist. "With that being said, I vote we talk 'bout angry sex."

"Moca-chin, did you learn literally _nothing_ from our last meeting?" Moca shrugged, not like Sayo would appear now that they were in the safety of her own bedroom. "And again, why are we talking about sex?"

"Moca-chan specialises in spicy headcanons after all~"

"Geez… even if we _do_ talk about that, there aren't many pairings we can use! Right Hagumi-chan?" Aya protested, turning to Hagumi for support. Said girl was lost in thought, which worried Aya. "Right..?"

"... Mii-kun and Kaoru-kun." Rimi and Aya blinked in surprise, while Ako sighed in defeat. It wasn't as if she disliked talking about sex, but making it a topic at every meeting was probably a sign that they might be 'morally bankrupt' as what Sayo had lectured to the three Hanasakigawa stidents. "Both are stressed, and they take it out on each other. Mii-kun doesn't really like it when Kokoron or I run around, so she gets angry. Kaoru-kun… maybe she's frustrated that she can't be herself and takes it out on Mii-kun?"

"... Oh Hagumi-chan, come here." Aya immediately patted Hagumi's head, offering sympathy for something that was just part of Hagumi's imagination. There was no way that Kaoru would get angry to such extent, and even so it wouldn't be a result from her identity issues. "You've been through a lot…"

"Um… can I just ask, but how many tops are there in Afterglow?" Rimi asked, hugging Hagumi. Moca shrugged, she never really bothered to think about it but if she had to answer…

"Probs me and Tomo-chin. Ran's maaaaaybe a switch, but Tsugu and Hii-chan are clear bottoms."

"I kinda thought onee-chan's the only top in Afterglow."

"Hey now, I'm top material myself~"

"I mean… you definitely can top everyone but onee-chan in Afterglow, but you gotta see whether you can out-top the other tops from the other bands!"

"... Damn, am I gonna lose my top status?"

"Don't worry Moca-chan, there's always being a power bottom." Aya reassured, still patting Hagumi's head while Rimi hugged the latter. Moca nodded sagely, Aya had an extremely valid point. "But… back to the angry sex, there aren't many pairs we can include this in?"

"Hmm… How about Lisa-nee and Sayo-san?" Ako suggested, grabbing everyone's attention. "Like… Sayo-san gets super pissed at everyone and Lisa-nee just… snaps? Yeah, snaps from stress and Yukina-san not returning her affections? So Lisa-nee slips up in front of Sayo-san and it become all tense then suddenly-!"

"-they start making out and end up in hate fucking while listing each other's flaws?" Ako nodded, a pleased grin forming on her lips as Moca finished her thoughts. Moca chuckled, giving Ako her unofficial stamp of approval to the idea. "Speaking of hate fucking, I wanna propose Ran and Minato-san."

"Um… a-are you sure you want to talk about them?" Rimi timidly spoke up, her eyes widening in fear as Moca nodded solemnly. Like what Aya had said last week, no ships should be left forgotten. In their haste of discussing themes, they had neglected some pairings, pairings that should be popular but ended up being forgotten. "I… I don't think we should talk about _that_ ship now?"

"Whaddya talking 'bout? Of course we need to discuss those two! See, Ran has this rivalry thing going on with Minato-san, and in her frustration she gets all pent up!"

"Um, Moca-chin? Maaaaybe we can discuss this pairing next meeting? Preferably at Aya-san's place?"

"And Minato-san gets pissed off because Ran's being a bitch to her plus Lisa-san's ignoring her for Sayo-san!"

"Hagumi likes how you put Lisa-san and Sayo-san in there, but this is a bad time!"

"Oh c'mon, I haven't even gotten to the part where Ran jams her knee to Minato-san's lady bits or how she squeezes Ran's tatas in response!" The rest watched in horror, with Moca oblivious to their reactions. "You guys need to know that Ran has _huge_ tatas. Minato-san will totes grab 'em!"

"I believe you… but maybe you should wonder if Ran-chan will grab _your_ um… tatas?" Moca blinked, finally realising the strange looks on her friends' faces. She slowly turned around, coming face to face with Ran, who was clearly in a bad mood.

"... Heeeeey Ran, whatcha doing in my bedroom?" Ran flipped her off, with Moca gulping in response. The rest flinched, they may not be the target of Ran's fury but they knew that they had an indirect part to it. _'How long has she been listening to us?'_

"Your mother let me in, and I don't suppose you can go back to the part about my 'tatas' getting squeezed by Minato-san?" Ran growled, a signal that the other four girls took as a sign to sneak out of the bedroom and leave Moca to fend for herself. Moca wanted to run away, but Ran tackled her to the floor with a sickening thud. It was a wonder that no bones were broken from the impact. "Or maybe you want to talk about how I'm a switch that hate fucks Minato-san?"

"... 'kay look, I've a good explanation for this." Moca held her hands up in an attempt to indicate that she was throwing in the white flag. Ran swatted her hands away, murder flashing in her eyes as she glared at the guitarist. "... I love you?"

"You got _a lot_ of explaining to do! Sayo-san told me about how you were discussing about incest last week!" Moca gulped, realising why Ran had confronted her in the sanctity of her bedroom instead of school. That would explain why Ran was so curt with her the past week.

_'... I'm a dead Moca-chan.'_


End file.
